Love With a Price - A Gumwin Story
by JacquelineCyrus
Summary: When Gumball and Darwin accidently show their feelings about each other in public everyone turns against them. They start getting made fun of and are immediately hated by everyone. It gets to the point where Gumball starts getting physically bullied because of it.Can Gumball and Darwin dig their way out of this one? Or is it their destiny to be for ever neglected by their friends?


Chapter One - Forbidden Love

Gumball and Darwin sat nervously in their living room staring at their family with skeptical eyes. Nicole,Richard,and Anais stared back at them with looks of confusion and utter frustration. Darwin glanced at Gumball nervously. In response Gumball slowly stood up and turned to face his family. This wasn't going to be easy,but they had to tell them sooner or later.

''Mom,Dad,Anais...we've been keeping a secret from you guys. If we tell you this secret,can you promise not to freak out?'' Gumball began with shaking paws. Nicole raised an eyebrow in suspiscion. She shared a glance with her husband then her daughter,who shrugged her shoulders.

''Alright,Gumball. What's this 'secret' you've been keeping from us?'' Nicole asked with a suspiscious tone in her voice,as if the boys had done something illegal or commited a major crime. Gumball sighed and motioned for Darwin to stand too. Darwin stood and reluctantly gripped Gumball's paw lightly. Nicole didn't need to see or hear anymore;she knew right away what was going on.

''Why didn't you tell us before that you two were a couple?'' She asked. Darwin burst into sobs.

''Darwin,honey! You're not in trouble! I just want to know!'' Nicole panicked. Gumball lead Darwin over to the couch and motioned for him to sit on the arm of the couch. Normally Nicole wouldn't approve of this,but there were more important things to worry about.

''Gumball Watterson,how could you start seeing your brother and not have the audacity to tell me?'' Nicole shouted. Gumball opened his mouth to explain but his mother cut him off.

''Mom,I-''

''I expected better! Especially from you,Gumball!'' Nicole continued to rant. Gumball tried to find the words to speak but nothing came out. After about five minutes,Nicole finally settled herself down enough to let her oldest child speak.

''Mom,this is exactly the reason why we didn't tell you. We knew you'd flip. We couldn't keep lying to you. It was too big of a challenge for us.'' Gumball said with a regretful look on his face. Nicole stood up in a rush.

''You're no longer allowed to date each other.'' Gumball's heart sank. Darwin's sobs immediately stopped.

''Mom,you can't do that!''

''I am your mother! I can do whatever I please!''

''Please, !''

''No,boys! That is final! You two are not a . .'' Nicole spoke those last three words with a pause in between each word to tell them she was serious. Gumball gave a sad glance at Darwin, who was sobbing quietly. Gumball sighed and spoke gently.

''Mom,please. We finally found that special person that won't hurt us. That one person who will always be there. We found our other half. Why can't you just let us be happy?'' Gumball pleaded,his voice breaking. Nicole sighed and gave her sons an apologetic look.

''I'm sorry,boys. That's what has to be done.'' She walked across the room to the staircase and climbed it slowly. Once she got to the final step,she looked down to see Gumball allowing Darwin to sob into his sweater before closing the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

The following day,the Watterson family was on a trip to the supermarket for Anais's birthday the next day. Gumball and Darwin kept giving each other small glances as they were still upset at the way things had turned out. Gumball couldn't take it anymore. He had to get him and Darwin alone somehow.

''Hey,Dad? Can Darwin and I go pick up Anais's cake at the dairy section? The shopping will go by a lot faster.'' Gumball said. Richard,being his usual out-of-it self,nodded and went back to shopping. Gumball turned and ran towards the dairy section with Darwin at his heels. When they arrived at the dairy section they ducked behind a produce aisle to make sure their family was out of sight. Gumball gasped as Darwin threw his arms around him.

''I don't want this to end! I love you too much! I won't let her take our love away!'' Darwin whispered. Gumball purred as Darwin began stroking his fur.

''I love you too. And don't worry. Mom can't stop true love. Only we can.'' Gumball whispered back as he kissed Darwin's forehead lightly. Before he could stop himself,Gumball planted himself on top of Darwin and began giving him small pecks on the cheeks. Darwin couldn't help but return the favor. The couple was having so much fun they didn't notice that people were starting to stare. That is,until Nicole grabbed them both by their wrists and pulled them up.

''Gumball Watterson! Really,in public?!'' Nicole snarled. Gumball flinched as he slowly turned to look at the large crowd that was now staring at him with scrunched-up faces,looking horrified. Gumball hung his head in embarrassment as Nicole angrily escorted her family out of the supermarket.

* * *

By the next day,nearly everyone in Elmore had heard of their little session in the supermarket. Gumball and Darwin were now a joke where ever they went. It didn't get much better at school. Everyday they were greeted by taunts and sneers from their classmates. Tobias and Penny,two of their now worst enemies snickered whenever they walked past the two. One day,things took a turn for the worst when Gumball was approached by Tobias alone. Darwin was in the bathroom and Penny was going to cheerleading practice. Gumball slammed his locker door shut and turned around to come face-to-face with Tobias. Gumball simply glared.

''So,how's your boyfriend?'' Tobias sneered. Gumball looked down at the floor so that he didn't make eye contact.

''None of your buisness.'' Gumball snarled and tried to walk away,but Tobias stepped in the way.

''I get it. You just want him all to yourself. If you ask me, I think Darwin deserves someone better.'' Tobias laughed. Gumball continued to glare.

''I'm good enough.'' He replied. Gumball bent down to pick up his pencil that had fallen from his binder and straightened up only to be greeted by a punch in the stomach from Tobias. The feline fell to the floor as he gasped in breaths of air. Tobias delievered a hard kick to the exact place he had punched Gumball,earning a cry of pain from the teenage cat. Tobias snickered.

''You deserve what you're getting,Watterson. You're a disgrace to the city of Elmore.'' He said as he left Gumball alone in the school corridor. Gumball started coughing and continued gasping for air. Darwin came out of the bathroom and ran to his boyfriend's side.

''Gumball,what happened? Who did this to you?'' Darwin asked frantically. Gumball couldn't answer due to lack of air. Darwin helped Gumball to his feet and accompanied him to the nurses office,but not before setting Gumball's binder on top of the lockers.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Gumwin story! How did I do for a first time? Leave your rate in a review! This story was requested by my good friend SilverShadowJynx. I really hope you liked this Stormy! **


End file.
